Witchcraft
Witchcraft, also known as Wizardry for Male Witches ("Warlocks"), is a practice of magic used by Witches that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, Divination, Spell Casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Santería, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; it has been proven by multiple characters that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Balance of Nature by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Types of Witchcraft A lot of the time witches are connected with a certain religion - though wiccan religions may vary - that is based around performing rituals and spells. In short, anyone (regular humans, even vampires and demons) can cast a spell and produce magic. However, those with experience and devoted understanding towards magic are called witches. Ancestral Magic Ancestral Magic can be an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that is commonly used among the witches of the nine covens of New Orleans. Similar to spirit magic, this form of sorcery directly draws its energy from the power of every ancestral witch who have died. Witches who practice this magic must stay in close to where their ancestors are buried otherwise should they abandon the area, they are rendered powerless. It has also been proven that the ancestral spirit(s) can deny the use of their power to any witch. Connective Magic Connective Magic is a form of sorcery that allows a witch to create a semi-permanent bond that draws strength from other supernatural beings, such as another witch while augmenting said witch's power. It can also be used to draw on the strength of an immortal to achieve true immortality in conjunction with the immortality slumber spell. However, neutralizing or killing said immortal being would similarly affect the witch. Unlike sacrificial magic, the target which energy is drawn from is not hurt. Dark Magic Dark Magic, or also known as Black Magic, is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used negatively against the Balance of Nature. Expression Magic Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious, it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown, however, according to a witch named Nandi, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. Expression magic isn't necessary black magic - but black magic can be a subset of it (as it is not natural magic). Expression magic, essentially, is said to be worse than black magic. It is any magic not bound to the spirits of nature. It can be in and of itself, limitless and can exceed the abilities of any powerful witch. It is extremely easy to lose control with expression magic, and it is extremely easy (more so than black magic) to get addicted to. Using too much of it can ultimately kill the user because it severally opposes the laws of nature. Expression magic requires three mass sacrifices (of a group of specific species. For examples, one sacrifice of vampires, one sacrifice of humans, one sacrifice of witches) for a witch obtain power. The more sacrifices, the more power the witch obtains. If the sacrifices occur at certain locations (creating an expression triangle) - the middle of that triangle will have immense mystical energies a witch can draw from. Excessive use of this magic, although it is not bound by nature, still has consequences. If the witch isn't strong enough or is unable to contain this amount of power, it can have adverse effects on the body. The power can be too much and can kill them. The power can shift into undesireble forms, much like black magic. Light Magic Light Magic, also known as White Magic, is any witchcraft that draws on benevolent powers is used for positive purposes (e.g. to protect someone or something selflessly, or even to completely annihilate any evil being.) White Magic is known to have ties to other forms of Magic, such as Traditional Magic or Theurgy. In popular culture, the term "white magic" is used to describe any magic that is used positively for the Balance of Nature. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of supernatural creatures and sometimes, even animals. Similar to expression, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every supernatural creature that is sacrificed. According to a witch named Vincent, Sacrificial Magic is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches across the world. Traditional Magic Traditional magic is what many call the basic magic but is one of the oldest and purest, if not, most pure forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. It is what most witches use - power from the earth/nature and peaceful spirits to generate power. Traditional magic often involve talismans or other elements with mystical energies such as the moon and the sun. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. Known Magical Practices Blood Magic Blood Magic is a magical practice that refers to utilize bloods with the mythical properties found in non-human blood as opposed to using Spells and Rituals for magical effects. Blood Magic can range from using blood to lock someplace that can only be accessed by members of the same bloodline to channeling someone's magical blood to gain more power for a difficult spell. Blood from different supernatural species possess different uses with those most notably from a Doppelgänger and can be seen used by witches to interconnect them with their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. Elemental Magic Elemental Magic is a magical practice that involves the utilization of the four alchemic elements Fire, Water, Earth and Air. A witch with enough magical power can interconnect Elemental Magic with their rituals and spells to draw on their unique properties. Witches typically utilize fire, in the form of candles or torches, to aid them in their spells. Hoodoo Hoodoo is a magical practice that mixes occult elements of African, European and Native American witchcraft along with some Christian mythology. Contrary to Voodoo, Hoodoo is not a religion, but rather an eclectic practice of witchcraft that is strongly based in herbal knowledge and can be used negatively or positively. Hoodoo is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches across the world. Necromancy Necromancy is a magical practice that allows a witch to contact, control and even revive the dead. Some witches are powerful enough to control the essence of the dead, especially vampires. Using powerful, draining, and skilled dark magic, they can affect the physical corpse (including vampires) through telekinesis or control/destroy the essence that makes vampires animated. They are also able to affect the minds of vampires, either causing them to have amnesia or influencing them like glamour or compulsion can on humans. It is an extremely powerful form of necromancy that can bring the dead back to life. While most witches who practice Necromancy are known to channel Dark Magic, it is known that a witch can use any Magic of their choosing to practice Necromancy. Necromancy is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches in across the globe. Representational Magic Representational Magic is a magical practice which using representative objects to manipulate reality. Its origins remain unknown however. Representational magic is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches in the world. Voodoo Voodoo is a very old, extremely powerful, and popular form of magical practice, that is also a religion, used by a number of witches that draws on the patron gods, or Loa, of the Voodoo religion. Voodoo is described as a set of spiritual folkways which originated from the traditions of the African diaspora. It is a cultural form of the Afro-American religions which developed within the French, Spanish, and Creole population of the U.S. state of Louisiana. According to a witch named Vincent, Voodoo is but one of the many branches of witchcraft and is popularly practiced by many of the witches across the world. Popular associations with Voodoo include Voodoo dolls used to link one's essence with a totem, and utilizing Loa symbols, or Veves, to channel the respective Loa's energy. Voodoo Witches can grow powerful enough to earn a name in human history. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Witches